Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened, Chapter Two
Chapter two of Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened. Plot Dusk A flock of Vegavis are seen flying back to the prehistoric refuge for the night. The Happy Feet team were at an animal hospital for Trent to heal after their scuffle with the Ornithocheirus Pack, "Ornithocheirus and a Frost Dragon, I've never heard of those reptiles" Noah expressed, "me neither" Clyde joins in, "you see we were suddenly attacked by a group of Ornithocheirus, then the frost dragon who calls herself Beth, appeared and rescued us" Mumble describes, "that's right, though Beth the frost dragon kinda gave the Elephant Seals and Krill the cold shoulder" Midia says, "I'd say Beth doesn't seem to like other species except birds and reptiles very much" Lovelace agrees, Erik notices a drawing of flowers and says "those flowers, they're like the ones I saw blooming at that lake". "Right, I took a lot of pictures of them, back when we transplanted them from the other continents" Clyde explains, "it's called a magnolia right?"Bo asks, "yep, they're called magnolia, it's said to be one of the most ancient of all flowers in existence today, we were actually able to successfully transplant those flowers into the Polar Forest" Clyde explains again, "you must be quite proud of that Clyde, aren't you?" Michelle compliments, Clyde blushes. Suddenly Trent came out and Clyde had to move saying "Whoops", though the others were glad he can walk again, "looks like Trent's better" Maurice compliments, while Skyla, Melman & Maylene hug him and Skyla says "looking good buddy" and Trent blushes, everyone laughs in joy. Back at the prehistoric refuge, trouble's brewing, a small pack of Euchambersias, Mythungas and a clan of Leaellynasauras flee from the onslaught of the Ornithocheirus pack, who are terrorizing and chasing away everybody, one Ornithocheirus flings a tendril off it's wing up to an overhang, then attaches it to the ground, the second Ornithocheirus also flings a tendril, but towards another overhang across from the first and attaches it to the ground, where the tendrils merge and bulk up. Hoagie and another Ornithocheirus chase off a group of Atlascoposaurus, knocking them off the hill with their sonic booms, the ornithopods fall into the pond and all the Aspidorhynchus, Koolasuchus, Lepidotes and Bothriolepis flee, the Kronosaurus notices the spreading panic and sees two Ornithocheirus coming over, the pliosaur launches a sonic boom of it's own to stop them, but the rogue pterosaurs dodge it and then Hoagie launches an x-scissor energy attack at the plesiosaur, causing a big splash in the water. The Muttaburrasaurus, Diamantinasaurus and even Australovenators run for cover, the pterosaurs stalk in the smoke and flames for any left. The prehistoric animals flee outside, a flock of Aussiedracos head out through the entrance in the roof, while the Ornithocheirus have built a giant nest resembling a beehive, the bottom tendrils stretch underground and have hooked to a generator, messing with the electricity, the lights start to flicker. Behind a wall, the Thrinaxodon watches, jumping back behind the wall when two Ornithocheirus fly by, luckily he remains unnoticed, the Thrinaxodon runs out, heading to the Penguin Land nearby to find the Happy Feet team. Down in the neighboring human settlement(which is in part of the polar forest), two humans were doing some construction, being assisted by a Kannemeyeria and a Rabidosaurus who are also helping, a Euparkeria is also acting as lookout, telling a passerby human mom and her two children with a pet Leaellynasaura to keep going. Suddenly the lights started to flicker, the construction crew notices and one says "looks like power trouble", the mother notices it too and calls out to her son and daughter "Nina, Tanner, hurry" and the children and their pet come saying "okay", they then notice the lights turning themselves on and off, "that's weird" the boy states, the Leaellynasaura stares at the lights in curiosity," what's for dinner?" the girl asks, "I wanna have sandwiches" the boys requests, "okay that sounds good" the mother agreed on, "as soon as we're done I could for some sandwiches myself" one of the construction workers say, "great, you pick up the tab" the second one jokes, and they both giggle, but it was cut short when the lights turned off again, " ah not again" the second human replies in annoyance, but an Opallionectes suddenly shines a flashlight over, "hey thanks a lot you little sea devil" the first man replies, "so lets, get this rapped up" he finished, "yeah" the second one agrees. Then the lights flicker again. Back with the Happy Feet team, they were enjoying some food at a building, "yay, time to eat" The Five Amigos holler, and they chow down, "mmm, this is so good" Gloria expresses her new treat, a milkshake, "yeah" Atticus agrees with his fried chicken'(this is for some humor)', "it's a human specialty", Orital states, "it's delicious" Will comments. Suddenly the lights flicker and they look in confusion, "what's going on" Darren asks, though no one has an answer. Meanwhile, a group of Vegavis flee from the refuge, they and a lot of other prehistoric creatures run into the wilderness, passing the Skua gang who are wondering what's up, Vinnie asks "what's all the hubbub", Alpha Skua answers, "I hear them saying they were attacked by some wacko pterosaurs", Frankie speaks "I'll bet you it's the Ornithocheirus", Dino guesses "you win that bet", then boss Skua says "ready or not little pterosaurs her we come" he jokes and all four head to the refuge. stay tune for Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened, Chapter Three Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters